redeemerfandomcom-20200216-history
Redeemer Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the Redeemer wiki. Redeemer Presbyterian has a lot of sermons, with a lot of bullet points. This wiki is to help jog your memory by recording the main points. Please update with new information! (Extra asterisks are Chris's notes.) List of Sermons Series: Questions God Asks (East Side) * 7/16/2017: Why Did Sarah Laugh? Series: Jesus, Mission and Glory: The Lord’s Prayer for His Glory and Ours * 6/18/2017: Unity * 5/21/2017: The Church * 5/14/2017: The Triune God Series: Jesus, Mission, and Glory: Doubters and Deniers * 4/30/2017: Feed My Sheep Series: Jesus, Mission, and Glory: New Power * 3/26/2017: He Will Glorify Me Series: Jesus, Mission, and Glory: New Confidence * 1/22/2017: Confident in Love * 1/15/2017: Confident in Salvation Series: Jesus, Mission, and Glory: Advent * 12/18/2016: The Power of the Incarnation * 12/11/2016: The Glory of the Incarnation * 10/27/2016: The Word Series: Jesus, Mission, and Glory: New Purpose * 10/23/2016: Sent to Love * 10/2/2016: Sent to Bring Freedom * 9/18/2016: Sent to Show Christ's Glory * 9/11/2016: Sent to Die and Bring Life series * 8/21/2016: Seeing the Unseen Series: Blessed to Be a Blessing * 7/3/2016: [Unknown] Series: What We Are Becoming: Transforming Love * 6/19/2016: Love and Truth * 5/15/2016: Love, Patience, and Suffering Series: Where We are Going: The City and the Mission * 4/24/2016: A Movement * 4/17/2016: Serving the City * 4/10/2016: Faith and Work * 4/3/2016: Counter-Culture for the Common Good * 3/27/2016: Encountering the Risen King (Easter) * 3/20/2016: Doing Justice and Mercy * 3/13/2016: Public Faith * 3/6/2016: Changed Lives Series: What We Are Receiving: The Gospel Goods * 2/21/2016: The Sin-Bearer * 2/14/2016: Hope in the Face of Death * 2/7/2016: Bought Out of Slavery * 1/10/2016: Home from Exile series * 1/3/2016: The Great Promise Series: What We Are Giving: The Dynamic of Grace * 11/29/2015: The Wisdom of Generosity Series: What We Believe: Foundations * 11/15/2015: The Church * 11/8/2015: Holy Spirit * 11/1/2015: Salvation * 10/25/2015: Incarnation * 10/18/2015: Sin * 10/11/2015: God * 9/20/2015: The Bible and Experience * 9/13/2015: The Bible and History Series: Faith in an Age of Unbelief: Elijah and Elisha * 9/6/2015: Longing for Home * 8/30/2015: Sight for the Blind * 8/23/2015: Cleansing for the Leper (2) * 8/16/2015: Cleansing for the Leper (1) * 8/2/2015: Good News for the Poor * 7/26/2015: The Call of Elisha * 7/19/2015: The Still, Small Voice * 7/12/2015: Confrontation on Mount Carmel * 7/5/2015: Raising the Widow's Son Series: The Lord Praying * 6/28/2015: For Mission * 6/21/2015: For Glory Series: David: The Man of Prayer * 6/14/2015: David's Suffering * ... * 5/17/2015: David's Friend * 5/10/2015: Saul's Jealousy * 5/3/2015: David's Courage * 4/26/2015: David's Anointing Series: Pilgrim Prayer: Psalms for the Journey * 3/29/2015: The True King * 3/22/2015: Prayer for the World * 3/15/2015: Prayer of Rest * 3/8/2015: Prayer of Thirst * 3/1/2015: Prayer of Seeking * 2/22/2015: Prayer of Confession Series: Light in the Darkness: Glory of Jesus in Mark * 2/8/2015: A New Sabbath * 1/11/2015: Baptism in the River * 1/4/2015: Light in the Darkness Series: Matthew's Messiah * 12/21/2014: The World and Jesus * 12/14/2014: The Magi and Jesus * 12/7/2014: The Fathers of Jesus * 11/30/2014: The Mothers of Jesus Series: The Prayer of Prayers *11/23/2014: Word: Teach Us To Pray * 11/16/2014: Repose: The Power and Glory * 11/9/2014: Battle: Lead Us and Deliver Us * 11/2/2014: Reality: Forgive Us Our Debts * 10/5/2014: Awe: Hallowed Be Thy Name *9/28/2014: Family: Our Father Series: Growth in the Spirit *8/24/2014: Goodness *8/17/2014: Patience *8/10/2014: Self-Control *8/3/2014: Peace *7/20/2014: Love *7/13/2014: Living by the Spirit Series: Following Jesus *6/22/2014: Our Walk: The Freedom of Submission *6/1/2014: Our Cross: Path of Suffering *5/18/2014: Our Call: Holy Living *5/4/2014: Our Birth: Cosmic Series: Knowing Jesus *4/13/2014: Worship - Palm Sunday *3/23/2014: Prayer *3/16/2014: Mission Series: Seeing Jesus *2/16/2014: The Crossing *2/2/2014: The Pool *1/26/2014: The Healing *1/12/2013: The Lamb *1/5/2013: In the Beginning Series: Jesus, Our Hope *12/22/2013: Home from Exile *12/15/2013: Healing from Decay *12/8/2013: Light in the Darkness *12/1/2013: Comfort in Sorrow Series: A Public Faith *11/24/2013: Finding Jesus *11/17/2013: The Saving of Many Lives *11/10/2013: Discovering the Gospel *11/3/2013: Finding God *10/20/2013: Knowing God *10/13/2013: Facing Doubt *10/6/2013: The Sickness unto Death *9/29/2013: Why a Public Faith? Series: Wisdom in Life *9/22/2013: Wisdom: How to Live It *9/15/2013: Wisdom: How to Get It *9/8/2013: Wisdom: What is it? Series: Open My Lips: Studies in the Psalms: *8/18/2013: God of the Nations *8/11/2013: From Everlasting to Everlasting Series: Acts: The Gospel in the City *6/23/2013: The Lord in the Storm *6/16/2013: Persuading the King *6/9/2013: The Conversion of Paul *6/2/2013: The Trials of Paul *5/26/2013: The Gospel and Courage *5/19/2013: The Gospel Ministry *5/12/2013: The Gospel and Idols *5/5/2013: The Gospel to the Philosophers *4/28/2013: How the Gospel Changes Lives: 2 *4/21/2013: How the Gospel Changes Lives: 1 *4/14/2013: *Grace that frees Freedom that loves Love that purifies *4/7/2013: The Gospel for the Pagan *3/31/2013: But God Raised Him *3/24/2013: The Gospel Church *3/10/2013: The Gospel to the Pharisee *2/24/2013: The Gospel to the City *2/17/2013: Suffering and Glory *2/3/2013: The Hero of Heroes *1/20/2013: The Word and the Spirit *1/13/2013: The Gospel in a Pluralistic Society *1/6/2013: The First Miracle *12/9/2012: The First Church *12/2/2012: The First Sermon *11/18/2012: The Ascension of Jesus Series: Christmas 2012 *12/16/2012 *Christmas story Rooted in history *12/30/2012: Living the New Life Series: Generosity—Studies in Luke *11/11/2012: Generosity and Power *11/4/2012: Generosity and Wealth (2) *10/28/2012: Generosity and Wealth (1) *10/21/2012: Generosity and Ministry *10/14/2012: Hospitality and God’s Grace *10/7/2012: Generosity and Relationships *9/30/2012: Generosity and God's Grace Series: Savior and Teacher: A Study of Matthew *9/23/2012: How We Are Formed as Believers * *9/2/2012: Forgiveness and the Kingdom *8/26/2012: Relationships in the Kingdom *8/19/2012: Greatness in the Kingdom *8/12/2012 *8/5/2012: The Parables of the Kingdom *7/29/2012: The Parable of the Soils *7/22/2012: Come Unto Me *7/15/2012: Are You the One? *7/8/2012: Fearless Discipleship *7/1/2012: The World Will Hate You *6/24/2012: Three Ways to Live *6/17/2012: Rules for Relationships *6/10/2012: No Worry *6/3/2012: Treasures *5/27/2012: Prayer and the Poor *5/20/2012: Love in Hard Places *5/13/2012: Integrity *5/6/2012: Love and Lust *4/29/2012: Law and Love *4/22/2012: The Witness of the Kingdom *4/15/2012: The Norms of the Kingdom *4/8/2012: The Resurrection *4/1/2012: The Crucifixion *3/25/2012: The Last Temptation *3/18/2012: Into Jerusalem *3/11/2012: The Transfiguration *3/4/2012: Healing the Sick *2/26/2012: The First Temptation *2/19/2012: Out of Egypt *2/12/2012: The Incarnation Series: Christmas 2011 *12/18/2011: The Meaning of Christmas Series: A Study of Ephesians: Who is the Church? *2/5/2012: How to Be Strong (part 2) *1/29/2012: Spiritual Warfare *1/22/2012: Work and Family *1/15/2012: Marriage in Christ *1/8/2012: Children of the Light * *12/11/2011: The New Self *12/4/2011: Building Up The Body *11/27/2011: The Power of the Spirit *11/20/2011: A Foretaste of the Future *11/13/2011: United to One Another *11/6/2011: A New Humanity *10/30/2011: Alive with Christ *10/23/2011: Living in Wonder *10/16/2011: Marked as Possession *10/9/2011: Safe in the Plan *10/2/2011: Bathed in Blessing Series: Every Member Ministry *9/25/2011: Everyone with a Ministry *9/18/2011 Series: Theophany: Anticipations of Jesus in the Old Testament *8/7/2011: Moses and the Mountain (Exodus 33: 12-23, 34: 1-8) *7/31/2011: Jacob and the Wrestler (Genesis 32:22-32) *7/3/2011: Abraham and the Fire (Genesis 15:1-21) Series: To Know the Living God *6/26/2011: The Sufficiency of God (Romans 8:28-39) *6/19/2011: The Glory of the Triune God (John 17:1-6, 20-26) *6/12/2011: The Triune God (Matthew 28:16-20) *6/5/2011: God Our Father (Psalm 103:1-18) *5/29/2011: The Compassion of God (Jonah 4:1-1) *5/22/2011: God Only Wise (Job 28) *5/15/2011: The Justice of God *5/8/2011: The Beauty of God *5/1/2011: The Grace of God *4/24/2011: The God Who Makes Alive *4/17/2011: The God Who Reconciles Sinners *4/10/2011: The Holy One *4/3/2011: The Wrath of God *3/27/2011: The Jealousy of God *3/20/2011: The Shepherd-King *3/13/2011: The Love of God *3/6/2011: The Glory of God: I *2/27/2011: Art Matters for God's Sake (Gospel & Culture lecture), Adrienne Chaplin *2/27/2011: The Omniscience of God *2/20/2011: The God of Truth *2/13/2011: The Power of God *1/30/2011: The God Who Is Everywhere *1/23/2011: The Unchanging God *10/10/2010: A Vision for Culture-Making Series: Money and Possessions--in the Teaching of St. Luke *6/13/2010: Money and Foolishness of Heart Series: The Gospel and the Insider *9/26/2010: The Gospel and the Insider ****** *5/9/2010: Kindness Series: The Songs of the Servant *2/21/2010: Pierced for Our Transgressions Series: The Gospel in Community--The Book of James *01/17/10: A Counter-Culture of Grace II****** *1/10/2010: A Counter-Culture of Grace *1/3/2010: A Community of Peace-making *12/6/2009: A Community of Justice: I Series: The Trouble with Christianity: Why it's so Hard to Believe it *10/8/2006: Absolutism: Don't we all have to find truth for ourselves? (MP3 free online ) Other *4/14/2012: Ei Forum *9/12/1993: The Search for Happiness Series: The Real Signs of the Spirit *5/2/2010: Patience********* Unsorted sermons *04/04/10: He Walked Along With Them****** *02/28/10: Your Maker is Your Husband *03/14/10: An Everlasting Name *11/29/11 *11/22/11: A Society of Suffering *08/23/11: David and Bathsheba *08/16/11: Covenant Love *** *08/09/11: David Tries to Build a House for God *07/12/11: God Gives David a Friend *07/05/09: http://sermons.redeemer.com/store/index.cfm?fuseaction=product.display&product_ID=18961&ParentCat=6 *David and Saul *The Life of David 2009: *06/24/09: http://sermons.redeemer.com/store/index.cfm?fuseaction=product.display&Product_ID=18940 *Waiting and Living by Faith *Series: Living by Faith in Troubled Times *http://sermons.redeemer.com/store/index.cfm?fuseaction=product.display&Product_ID=18929 *The Garden - City of God, (last ) *Whatever sermon was on the 22nd of March *Bible: The Whole Story - Redemption and Restoration: No One Seeks God *http://sermons.redeemer.com/store/index.cfm?fuseaction=product.display&product_ID=18906&ParentCat=6 *Bible: The Whole Story, 8th *Paradise Lost, 7th *Bible: The Whole Story, 6th *http://sermons.redeemer.com/store/index.cfm?fuseaction=product.display&product_ID=18891&ParentCat=6 Sorted *9/28/2008 - 11/9/2008: Series: The Fellowship of Grace (MP3) *6/28/2008: The First and the Last (MP3 ) *6/8/2008: Hospitality (Streaming) *1/6/2008 - 2/10/2008: Series: Job - A Path Through Suffering (MP3) External links Notes up to the present Notes up to 2010e Hymns *Come, Thou Fount of Every Blessing *O Love That Will Not Let Me Go *Mighty to Save *Psalm 62 *The Wonderful Cross *In Christ Alone *O For a Thousand Tongues to Sing *May Your Kingdom Come *Take My Life and Let it Be *On Jordan's Stormy Banks *The Church's One Foundation Gospel and Culture Videos http://www.faithandwork.org/lecture_videos_page3658.php#37537720 Latest activity Category:Browse